Talk:Emperor's Death Beam
Role of Golden form In ''Super'' episode 33, the technique that Frost uses against Gokū is similar to this technique. If he's actually listed as a user, should we consider whether of not Golden form is one of its compulsory elements?? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|of'' L'']] 13:16, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Bump. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L'']] 00:36, February 29, 2016 (UTC) : That depends, as the Emperor's Death Beam is just an enhanced version of the Continuous Kikōha from the Fingertips, which Frost could have been using.—Mina Țepeș 07:52, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :So, you mean it's not indispensable?! --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L]] 09:11, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :::I mean that it's not what?—Mina Țepeș 09:53, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::This page needs to be deleted. Why can we simply place this as another name in the Continuous Kikōha from the Fingertips? For the same reason we don't make pages dedicated to the various versions of the Continuous Kikōha --Cmpukesy (talk) 14:41, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::When a technique that debuts in the series is named only in a game, we use the game name, that's how it works. Other examples of this, such as the God Kamehameha, Limit Breaker Kamehameha, and Super God Shock Flash, exist. This Emperor's Death Beam is not the only case of this. Gohan's Potential Released power-up uses a game only name because that's the only name around.—Mina Țepeș 18:40, March 4, 2016 (UTC) I thought this wiki accepted canon terms over noncanon terms, pfft. -user:Cmpukesy : We do. However, when a variation of a technique, or a technique in general, exists, and no name has been provided for it outside of a game, we will use the game name. Its how we operate. The Death Beam itself is a Kikōha from the Fingertips, but a particularly lethal variation that has received no name outside of the games. Thus, we use the game name for it, and list it as a variation of the existing canon technique. Gohan's Potential Released power-up has no name at all outside of games, so we use the game name; this also applies to techniques like the Super God Shock Flash, and the Emperor's Edge. We even have a template specifically for names that are garnered from games; as what you said sounds more like an attack on how this wiki operates, please actually pay attention before making a remark like that.—Mina Țepeș 19:00, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Yeah of course i'll criticize the wiki when its pulling the same crap that DB wiki pulls. I don't care about the nickname! It's not the point. Because by your argument why aren't we making pages like "Infinity Bullet" when by your logic its classified a variation. It should be given its own page. THAT is your case for justifying your position. Didn't pay attention? You apparently didn't pay attention when the Daizenshū 7 states that all kikōha's only differ in power based on the user. Correct me if i'm wrong but there is no need to even have the death beam when the source material confirms the technique to be named. The technique in question literally has no purpose, it has already been named. Cmpukesy (talk) : We're far from pulling the "same crap that DB wiki pulls" as they will make up their own names, source them from the Daizenshū like they're canon, and call it a day. We do not do that here. And you realize that pretty much ''every ''technique in DBZ is the same base Kikōha with different food colouring and whatnot, yes? To use Naruto as an example, every Fire Release technique is pretty much the Great Fire Ball, it's just bigger, wider, or has more of them. NWG plans on doing a discussion thread on this within the coming week I believe, so you can always save your remarks until then.—Mina Țepeș 19:25, March 4, 2016 (UTC)